Hermionella
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Après a guerre, un bal est organisé un bal pour réunir les personnes perdues de vues, ou solidifier des liens. Un événement pour se revoir et pour se détendre. Hermione y va pour revoir tout le monde, et une personne en particulier va rendre sa soirée magique.


_Voici un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par une image que j'ai trouvé sur , et par Cendrillon (d'où le titre de la fiction). Cette idée m'est également venu grâce à une fiction faite sur le petit chaperon rouge. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

* * *

L'année qui suivit la guerre, Hermione avait été invité à un bal ayant lieu à Hogwarts, afin de renouer des liens avec les personnes perdus de vu, et reprendre la vie avec une note légère. Elle avait accepté, et cela lui a permis de se faire une après-midi shopping en compagnie de Ginny. La directrice McGonagall avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué, Hermione possédait un masque que ses parents lui avaient ramené du carnaval de Venise, lorsqu'ils y avaient été en vacances. Elle avait trouvé la robe parfaite pour aller avec.

Le soir du bal était arrivé, Hermione était anxieuse, elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être féminine, et de l'amusement. Elle n'avait pas revu certaine personnes depuis longtemps également, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ce soir-là. Ses angoisses disparurent lorsqu'elle se retrouva avec Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

La fête battait son plein, et Hermione avait peu dansé. Elle était assise à un table, observant tout le monde s'amusait, et commençait à sentir l'ennuie pointer quand un homme s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne le reconnu pas sous son masque, et en costume. Ce sont ses cheveux qui l'ont trahi.

- Miss Granger, accepteriez-vous cette danse ? Avait-il demandé, au moment où la musique venait de passer à un slot, en lui tendant la main.

Elle avait accepté, lui pris la main et le suivis sur la piste de danse. Elle se demandait à quoi il l'avait reconnu, avant de se dire qu'il s'agissait peut-être de son comportement. Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble, dans un silence qu'Hermione trouvais gênant.

- Détendez-vous Miss.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. Je suis un peu tendue.

- De danser avec moi ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à danser avec vous un jour.

- Je vous le doit. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et la seule chose que je peux faire pour vous, pour vous remercier, et de vous faire danser ce soir. Vous aviez l'air de vous ennuyer, de ne pas être à l'aise.

Elle garda le silence, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il battait tellement fort, qu'elle eut peur qu'il l'entende ou le sente. Il était si proche d'elle.

- Miss, sachez que votre geste m'a incroyablement touché. Je pensais que tout le monde me détestez et me laisserai mourir. Le fait que cela vienne de vous m'a encore plus touché pour une raison que je tais depuis trop longtemps.

Il y eu un silence gêné, Hermione ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir, et il venait de se braquer à nouveau. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait la danse fort agréable, il dansait très bien, elle se sentait bercé dans ses bras, et surtout, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

La musique allait se terminer, et Hermione se sentait triste à cette idée, elle aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps, et pensa qu'elle allait devoir le lâcher à contre cœur. Mais bien avant cela, il s'approcha d'elle, la serra plus fort dans ses bras et commença à se pencher vers elle. Elle fut prise d'un élan de panique et profita de l'arrêt de la musique pour se dégager de son étreinte et s'enfuir en courant.

Elle courut dans la hall, passa la porte et descendit les escaliers qui menait dehors, dans sa précipitation, elle laissa tomber l'une de ses chaussures, elle n'y prêta aucune attention et continua de courir avant de s'arrêter plus loin, dans un coin sombre du parc. Elle ne s'était jamais retournée et n'avait donc pas vu qu'elle avait été suivie. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, durant toute la danse elle avait espéré que cela arrive, et au moment où s'est arrivé, elle s'était enfuit. « _Je suis stupide_ » pensât-telle. Une voix la sortie de ses pensées.

- Vous avez laissé cela derrière vous dans votre fuite. Il lui tendit sa chaussure.

Elle rougit, elle avait oublié, elle le fixa troubler.

- Permettez ? Dit-il en s'agenouillant pour lui remettre sa chaussure.

Hermione avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, elle suffoquait. Elle se sentait mal de s'être enfuit de la sorte, et ne savait plus comment réagir.

- Excusez-moi. Finit-elle par chuchoter. Je crois que j'ai paniqué. Et pourtant …

Avant qu'elle est finit sa phrase, il l'avait embrassé. Et sans décoller ses lèvres, Severus l'attrapa, et la colla à lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Hermione se senti fondre sous ce baiser, qu'elle avait également désiré, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Elle sentir une immense déception lorsqu'il s'éloigna de ses lèvres, mais fut soulager qu'il la garde dans ses bras.

- Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'en avais envie. Mon cœur bat pour vous depuis si longtemps, mais pour une question d'éthique que n'ai pas pu vous le dire, j'étais votre professeur. J'étais persuader que vous me détestiez, alors j'ai gardé mes distances et ma froideur. Lors que vous avez pleuré au-dessus de moi, alors que j'étais à l'agonie, mon cœur s'est emballé, je pensais qu'il allait lâcher à battre si fort. Vous avez tout fait pour me sauver la vie et vous avez réussi. Je me suis juré que si je vous reverrai, je vous direz ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je vous dois tellement.

Hermione sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, elle était profondément émue par la révélation que venait de lui faire Severus. Elle était heureuse également, mais elle ne savait que répondre, ou comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait également. Pour unique réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle senti une larme tombait sur ses lèvres, et devina que Severus pleurait. Avant de couper l'étreinte, elle attendit qu'il se soit ressaisit, elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle voit des larmes sur lui. Elle s'éloigna.

- Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. J'avais énormément d'affection et d'amour pour vous. Je me suis sentie dévasté quand j'ai cru que vous alliez mourir. J'avais peur que vous partiez à jamais avant d'avoir pu vous dire que je vous aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Persuader que leur avenir allait être radieux, il n'en pouvait pas autrement. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, des larmes de bonheur. Après tant de malheur et d'horreur, la vie allait être meilleure.


End file.
